


First Day Back

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon comes back from a 16 day mission and finds Evan and David in their quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Branch of Golden Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434140) by [elderwitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty), [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie). 



> This is an add-on scene for elderwitty's and my story, "A Branch of Golden Bells" which you technically don't have to read to read this - this is just plain porn.

Ronon walks into the quarters he shares with Evan and David after a sixteen-day off-world trip.  It's the longest that he's been apart from his partners since their _aerua_ _companis_ ceremony a few months previous.  "I'm back.  _Man_ , I've missed you guys," he says, pulling each man to him, taking turns plundering their mouths with deep kisses.  
  
"Wow..." Evan groans as Ronon releases him, followed by a " _Hello_!" when Ronon's fingers find his backside.  "We've been waiting for you to get back, too."  He watches as David moans into Ronon's kiss, allowing his fingers to trip their way down David and Ronon's chests.  
  
"Shower," is all Ronon can manage as he pulls up from the kiss.  He turns back to the door and locks it, then starts stripping out of his clothes, David and Evan racing out of their clothes along with him.  With one last kiss for each man, Ronon guides them to their apartment's oversized shower.  
  
The threesome share the warm, sensuous spray, letting the steaming water pour over their skin, stripping away the dirt and sweat from the day, as fingers explore sensitive skin.  "Missed this," Ronon says, as the fingers of one hand gently tug on David's engorged cock, while the others play at Evan's twitching hole.  
  
"We've missed _you_ ," David says, gazing into Ronon's eyes before leaning into a kiss with Evan.   
  
" _Fuck_..." Ronon says, grinding his cock against David's thigh.  He waits his turn, pulling David into a kiss, then gets between his partners, facing Evan.  Reaching back, he guides David's throbbing cock between his asscheeks, gently squeezing as he leans into Evan, kissing the man while he slips a finger in his hole.  
  
The water suddenly shuts off and Evan stands back.  "Sorry.  Can't concentrate," he confesses his explanation for the water.  "Bed.  _Now_ ," he commands.  
  
" _Bossy_!" David says with a playful tone, pulling his bobbing cock from between Ronon's legs.  "What do you think, Ronon?"  
  
Ronon just smiles, then gets out of the shower, pulling his wet companions with him.  "I think the bed's a _damn_ good idea," he mutters, tossing his towel to hang on the side of the shower after liberally rubbing himself and his partners down.  
  
The three men climb on the bed, licking and nipping at each other's lips, necks, and chests.  After a few minutes, David begins to ask, "So..."  
  
" _You're_ fucking me," Ronon says, grabbing David's cock, then turns to Evan and says, "And I'm fucking you - with my tongue."  
  
Evan visibly shivers, Ronon knowing that being rimmed is one of Evan's favorite things.  He smiles, realizing how much fun he's had figuring out both his partners' secret desires over the last few months, usually confessed late at night, panting in the darkness.  
  
With one last kiss, Ronon moves himself, guiding David between his legs as Evan raises to his knees.  He watches as Evan guides his muscular legs to David's shoulders, then licks the tips of his fingers.  Evan's fingers find their way to Ronon's hole, lubing the man gently, as Evan leans down, lapping at David's leaking cock for a moment before sitting back on his haunches.  "You ready?" Evan asks, looking up first at David, then Ronon.  
  
Ronon nods, followed by David.  As Ronon steels himself, David pushes forward, breaching Ronon's hole with his thick cockhead, Ronon sucking in a breath.  "Fuck," he slowly moans.  "I forgot how big you were."  
  
"Did you forget about...this?" David asks, as he pushes in completely, the head of his cock tapping at Ronon's prostate, causing the man to hiss.  
  
"Bastard," Ronon jokes, slapping a hand against David's chest, then pinching a nipple.  As David slowly finds a rhythm, Ronon closes his eyes, enjoying the sensation of David's cock as it fills him.  He opens his eyes, turning to Evan, who's slowly jacking his cock while pawing at David.  "C'mere," he says, pulling at Evan's ankle.  
  
Evan does as he's told, Ronon guiding him first to straddle his chest, Evan's weeping cock trailing over the hairs on Ronon's beard.  "Fuck my mouth," Ronon says, Evan complying with a moan as he slips his cock into the Satedan's waiting opening.  
  
Ronon sucks his cheeks in, Evan letting his fingers roam over his pectorals, pinching a finger as Ronon runs his tongue over the head of the man's cock.  He raises a hand to Evan's backside, letting a finger play just at the hole, Evan sighing his agreement as Ronon uses the remaining moistness from the shower to slip his finger just inside the ring.  Evan groans again, twisting one of his nipples and moaning louder as Ronon finds his prostate.  "Oh my god," Evan manages.  "You keep doing that, and I'm not gonna last..."  
  
"Here," Ronon says after popping Evan's cock out of his mouth.  He manages to turn the man around, Evan leaning in for a kiss from David as Ronon grins, guiding the man's hips down over his face, Evan shuddering at Ronon's initial lap at his hole.  
  
"Oh yeah," Evan manages as he plants his face firmly at Ronon's mouth, eager for the man to rim him, as he braces his hands on Ronon's hips, then leans in to lick a trail of sweat trickling down David's chest.  
  
Based on David's rhythm, and the frantic noises the man is making, Ronon knows he's not going to last much longer.  He tongues at Evan's hole, fisting Evan's cock to bring the man closer to release.  He knows his own orgasm is close, but wants to bring his partners off first, so he takes a deep breath, then starts nipping at the sensitive area on the sides of Evan's hole, Evan's breath catching with each bite.  "You like that?" he asks slyly as he rubs his chin against Evan's hole, teasing him unmercifully.  
  
"Oh fuck..." Evan manages breathlessly, his entire body shuddering.  
  
Ronon knows that Evan is close, and David's trembling means he's at the edge as well, so he tightens his passage just slightly for David, then redoubles his efforts on Evan, pushing his tongue into Evan's ass and twisting it as he raises his arms, rolling Evan's nipples between his fingers until Evan stills for a second and sucks in a breath.  After the moment hangs there, Evan lets out a monumental moan as he spills his seed from his weeping cock without even touching himself.  Evan's anal orgasms were a kink for both David and Ronon, so at the sight and sound of Evan in ecstasy, both men give themselves over, Ronon swallowing a moan as he continues to lick and nip at Evan's hole as he grabs his cock, giving it a few tugs and spilling come all over his stomach and Evan's chest and stomach.  David gives a few unsteady thrusts, then stills, his moan quieted as Evan claims his mouth, while he lets loose his seed, deep inside Ronon.  
  
It takes a few minutes for each man to come back to reality.  They share smiles, cleaning each other up and stealing kisses before they manage to all line up, snuggling close under the covers, Evan and David each pulled close, laying their heads on Ronon's massive shoulders.  They talk late into the night, each man sharing about the events of the past two weeks, until slowly, Evan and David fall asleep.  
  
Ronon squeezes them tightly, dropping a kiss to the top of each man's head, then leans back into his pillow, ready for sleep, his last words before slumber taking him being, "Goodnight, my beloveds."


End file.
